Imborrable
by darkwillow77
Summary: Este relato narra las primeras horas que Olivia y Peter pasan juntos desde su reencuentro al final del episodio "A Short Story About Love".


**Historia revisada, con un par de modificaciones y algún nuevo párrafo. Gracias por leer y dejadme vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

Aristóteles definió el Tiempo como la medida del movimiento entre dos instantes. Lo había leído en uno de los libros que ocupaban su mesilla de noche. Y en aquellos momentos, esperando de pie en la calle, helado de frío, el movimiento se le antojaba lánguido y arduo, la medida innumerable. Sólo existía el Tiempo y no podía pensar en nada que no fuese su anhelo por que llegara el segundo instante, el que delimitase la extensión del desplazamiento.

No recordaba cuándo había empezado a esperarla. No estaba seguro. E intentar determinar el origen de aquel primer instante no hacía más que incrementar su angustia y minar su entereza, porque –en realidad– había estado esperándola desde el día que emergió a esta nueva línea temporal, desde las profundidades del lago Reiden. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_Sé que eres tú_, le había susurrado a Olivia antes de que Jones la secuestrase en una gasolinera. Y era verdad. La única verdad. Pero después, cuando lograron escapar de aquel maldito psicópata, Peter cometió un terrible error. El nudo de la garganta casi no le dejaba tragar. No podía entender por qué no había confiado en su instinto. Apretó los dientes y respiró hondo. Aquel intelecto suyo que siempre estaba descifrando y analizando le había llevado a la conclusión incorrecta. Había deseado tanto estar en casa y que ella le recordara, que no pudo aceptarlo cuando ocurrió, con todo aquel miedo por volver a elegir a la Olivia equivocada oscureciéndolo todo.

_Cuando te miré a los ojos, sólo vi lo que quería ver_, le dijo. Olivia acababa de salvarles la vida a ambos con una sorprendente exhibición de sus poderes, y las palabras del Observador ensordecían sus sentidos y sus sensaciones.

_Para encontrar a Olivia sólo tienes que ir a casa. Ve a casa._

Y lo había entendido todo mal. Le había dado a la advertencia de Septiembre un sentido figurado que no tenía.

Peter cerró los ojos y vio el rostro de Olivia bajo la lluvia, paralizado con aquella expresión de no entender absolutamente nada, y recordó su súplica. _Peter, estoy enamorada de ti. No puedo apagar eso. No quiero perderte._ Pero él se alejó.

Abrió los ojos y se maldijo en silencio.

_Has estado en casa todo este tiempo... Ella es tu Olivia. _

La extraordinaria felicidad que le había invadido apenas una hora atrás al escuchar la confirmación del Observador quedaba entenebrecida por los remordimientos. Había vuelto a fallarle a Olivia, **su** Olivia. Y aunque nunca llegase a perdonárselo a sí mismo, Peter Bishop sólo esperaba que ella le concediera la oportunidad de enmendar aquel error y resarcirla cada día, durante el resto de su vida.

Y entonces, la vio y el Tiempo se detuvo.

Olivia.

Peter se irguió y refrenó una sonrisa.

Olivia Dunham se alejaba de su coche en dirección a él. Jugó con la llaves entre sus dedos unos segundos antes de guardarlas y de meterse las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos. Sintió un escalofrío y se encogió, el semblante triste y la mirada distante.

Y entonces, le vio y se detuvo.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron un par de segundos, hasta que ambos comprendieron que no se habían perdido el uno al otro.

Peter comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cada zancada un poco más apresurada que la anterior, y sonrió. Olivia reflejó su sonrisa y fue a su encuentro. La distancia entre ellos desapareció, y ella saltó a sus brazos y él le envolvió la cintura con ellos, levantándola en el aire y haciéndola girar con él. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse cuando Peter la dejó en el suelo, sonriéndose, sus manos acaparándose y sujetándose en un intento desesperado de estar lo más cerca posible.

El primer beso fue largo y apasionado, lleno de necesidad y alivio. Y luego, se olvidaron del resto del mundo. Únicamente separaban sus labios para tomar algo de aliento pero, incluso en esos momentos, rehusaban apartar sus rostros, acariciándose mejilla contra mejilla, nariz contra nariz. Pasaron varios minutos así, incapaces de separarse y ajenos a la curiosidad de los transeúntes que reparaban en su encuentro.

– Ya no te vas a Nueva York –dijo ella aprovechando una de sus pausas para respirar, sofocada y eufórica a la vez. Y no era una pregunta. La manera firme y segura en que él la aferraba no dejaba lugar a dudas.

– No... –susurró Peter, sin desviar sus ojos azules como el acero de los verdes de Olivia–. No me voy a ninguna parte –enmarcó el perfecto rostro de la joven con sus manos y la besó una vez más, para imprimar su respuesta con una sinceridad más allá de las palabras–. Lo siento –susurró sobre los labios de Olivia–. Siento haber dudado de ti.

Ella reconoció enseguida la sombra que abatía la expresión de Peter, un ciclón de aflicciones y tristeza, así que giró la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para rozar el interior de la palma de la mano derecha de él con su boca y dejó un beso en ella.

– No dudaste de mí, Peter... Dudaste de ti –el corazón de Olivia se encogió cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Lo último que deseaba era que él se sintiese culpable–. Pero ya no importa. Estás aquí.

Peter meneó la cabeza con suavidad, incrédulo, escrutando el semblante de Olivia como si acabase de realizar un precioso e inesperado hallazgo. Quería memorizarlo absolutamente todo. La mirada de ella, rebosando felicidad, deseo y una dulzura que reservaba sólo para él. La sonrisa, suave y acogedora, que reverberaba el valor de su enorme corazón a lo largo de cada una de las curvas de sus labios. Las delicadas pecas de su piel, toda envuelta por el aroma de su perfume en un reclamo para ser acariciada –notas de iris y jazmín, violeta, incienso y almizcle. La forma en que le abrazaba, completamente entregada a él, con los brazos sobre sus hombros, los dedos entrelazados en el cabello de su nuca. Era una mujer increíble. Estaba tan intoxicado de ella que las palabras se le atoraban antes de poder tomar forma en su cabeza. Se sentía bobamente incoherente. Así que, no supo hacer otra cosa que responderla con un beso, inclinando su boca contra la de ella con urgencia y ternura, posesivo pero sin ser presuntuoso. Los labios de Olivia se entreabrieron enseguida, dando lugar a un combate entre sus lenguas, presionándose, deslizándose, explorando, y muy pronto sus abrigos empezaron a estorbar a pesar de que estaban temblando de frío.

Rompieron el contacto boqueando, conscientes de que, si seguían así, iban a realizar una demostración pública de afecto bastante indecente.

Olivia sonrió de nuevo, la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar de sonreír, pero no le importaba.

– ¿Vamos a casa?

– Buena idea –respondió Peter, un breve destello de lujuria y picardía en su propia sonrisa–. Tendrás que arrestarme si seguimos haciendo esto en la calle.

Olivia soltó un pequeño bufido al sofocar una carcajada de diversión mientras se dejaban ir del abrazo que les conectaba. De inmediato, él se volvió hacia a ella, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda. Olivia la tomó sin vacilar.

– Hay algo que quiero enseñarte antes –le dijo Peter.

Olivia asintió y le siguió de vuelta al coche.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a su casa junto al campus tan rápido como los semáforos de Boston se lo permitían, Peter Bishop recordó una cita del compositor alemán Karlheinz Stockhausen sobre una de sus grandes aficiones. _Desde que el hombre existe ha habido música. Pero también los animales, los átomos y las estrellas hacen música._ Como hombre de ciencia y entusiasta de una buena partitura, le parecía que la afirmación era un corolario de una certeza abrumadora, porque allí, en ese instante, Olivia y él estaban componiendo una sinfonía de cuatro movimientos. Y además, en el más profundo silencio.

Peter guiaba el coche con la mano izquierda en el volante, mientras que la derecha aferraba la zurda de Olivia sobre su muslo. No podían dejar de tocarse. No querían. Tenían que sentirse aunque sólo tuvieran en contacto un centímetro cuadrado de la piel, embriagados de fascinación y dicha absoluta. Peter no necesitaba mirarla para saber que Olivia no dejaba de contemplarle. Su estómago hacía volteretas cada vez que la escuchaba suspirar porque sabía a qué se debían aquellas exhalaciones suyas –profundas, lentas. Él sentía la misma urgencia vivificante, el corazón tamboreando en su pecho a cien pulsaciones por minuto ante la promesa implícita en el gesto de sus manos entrelazadas.

Olivia se quedaba sin respiración cuando Peter sonreía, y la contagiaba. Su felicidad crecía de manera exponencial al percibir que las emociones de él eran las mismas que las suyas. Se sentía en el centro de una esfera de pura felicidad cuyo volumen no paraba de aumentar. Le daba vértigo.

– Esta mañana fui a ver a Walter y le dije que quería borrar los recuerdos que tenía de la otra línea temporal, la nuestra –dijo Olivia.

Peter no apartó sus ojos de la carretera. Aquella confesión no le extrañaba pero no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de tristeza que terminó ignorando por completo en el segundo en que Olivia apretó su mano para tranquilizarle y asegurarle. Siempre había podido leerle tan bien como él a ella.

– Pero cambiaste de idea... –le respondió Peter.

– El caso que tuvimos hoy me hizo verlo todo de una manera distinta –le explicó Olivia, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha en el aire, como si apartara algo invisible que le molestaba–. No podía deshacerme de toda esa vida, de ti... Desde que desapareciste, inconscientemente, no he dejado de aferrarme a todo ello, y ahora que lo he recuperado... –hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Meneó la cabeza–. No sé. Ahora me siento completa. Aunque no quisieras estar conmigo, no querría dejar de ser la persona que soy por haberte conocido –esbozó una sonrisa risueña y notó que él le devolvía el apretón a su mano–. No tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

Peter detuvo el coche y apagó el motor. Ya habían llegado. Se llevó la mano izquierda de Olivia a los labios y la besó sin vacilar ni un momento, con la intensidad de su mirada sólo cuantificable en magnitudes astronómicas.

– Sí que lo tiene –le dijo, y se inclinó hacia ella.

Olivia cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo cuando el rostro de Peter se pegó al suyo, pero él eludió su boca y fue a por uno de sus puntos favoritos, unos veinte milímetros al sur del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Olivia. Le encantaba respirar sobre aquella región tersa y exquisita, inhalar su aroma, besarla. Pero lo que de verdad le volvía loco era la reacción de ella, derretirla en un tris –gemidos, respiración entrecortada, piel de gallina.

_Fundamentos básicos de Geodesia Avanzada de Olivia Dunham,_ _por Peter Bishop._ Sonrió mientras la sentía transformarse.

– Transparencia total* –dijo, separándose de ella–. Me toca.

Olivia se mordió el labio y asintió, perdida en los oscuros océanos que eran los ojos de Peter, su ritmo cardiaco recuperando la cadencia.

Los dos necesitaban esto, ser del todo honestos para poder continuar con sus vidas, retomarlas en las circunstancias en las que estaban antes de usar la Máquina del Vacío. Salieron del coche y Olivia se detuvo un segundo cuando cerró la puerta, con una nueva corriente de recuerdos engullendo los recovecos de su mente –recuerdos de aquella noche en la Isla de la Libertad.

Recordaba el miedo asfixiante, el zumbido de los mecanismos de la Máquina, el dolor en su garganta cuando reprimió las lágrimas porque tenía que ser valiente por Peter –porque él lo estaba siendo por todos ellos–, las garras de metal atrapando sus brazos y piernas, un fragmento del Otro Lado apareciendo de la nada, y luego un abismo de ausencia. Peter se desvaneció ante todos ellos y fue como si nunca hubiese existido.

Cogió la mano que él le ofrecía y fueron hacia la casa.

A pesar de las adversidades, de la retorcida confabulación del universo, Peter estaba allí. Con ella. Había regresado. Y ella había regresado a él.

El móvil de Olivia comenzó a sonar cuando llegaron a la entrada. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la identificación en pantalla.

– Es Lincoln –se encogió de hombros–. Tengo que contestar.

Peter asintió, abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

– Dunham –anunció Olivia al aceptar la llamada.

La casa estaba a oscuras pero el ambiente era cálido. Peter había dejado la calefacción puesta. Olivia notó como cerraba la puerta después de entrar tras ella y antes de encender las luces.

– Es que no estoy en casa ahora mismo, Lincoln –respondió la agente del FBI.

Peter le plantó un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura derecha de sus labios, y comenzó a desabrocharle el abrigo. Olivia sonrió, arrugando la nariz, y le dejó hacer mientras intentaba mantener una conversación profesional con su compañero de trabajo.

– ¿Sabes qué? Confío en ti. He leído suficientes informes tuyos de nuestros casos juntos como para saber que nunca te dejas nada. Así que dale le informe a Broyles. No necesito leerlo, en serio.

Peter cogió las solapas con suavidad y giró a su alrededor para facilitarle la tarea de sacar los brazos de las mangas. Olivia cambió su teléfono de mano.

– No sé a qué hora volveré... –miró a Peter, quien sonreía de aquella manera tan suya, encantadora y petulante a la vez.

Estaba quitándole la bufanda, deslizándola alrededor de su cuello, lentamente, y la forma en que la miraba la dejaba sin respiración. Al otro lado de la línea, Lincoln le preguntó dónde estaba. Olivia volvió a sonreír, las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Estoy con Peter –contestó.

Él se alejó con sus ropas de abrigo y Olivia se mordió el labio inferior. Después de su conversación con Nina, sabía que la decisión que había tomado no iba a sentarle mejor a su colega. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró hondo, porque no tenía ganas de hablar de ello ahora, no quería justificarse, y menos aún cuando, después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir cada átomo de su ser vibrando en la frecuencia correcta. Todo aquello era adecuado, justo, real. Así que, cuando el agente Lee se despidió de ella sin hacerle preguntas, sin imponer ningún tipo de opinión, se sintió inmensamente aliviada.

– Muy bien, Lincoln. Sí... Hasta mañana.

Olivia finalizó la llamada y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando levantó la vista, encontró a Peter frente a ella, sosteniendo dos vasos de coñac. En cuanto ella cogió el suyo, él le ofreció la mano que había quedado libre y la guió hacia el salón.

Era evidente que Peter había estado trabajando en algo. La mayoría de los muebles estaban amontonados junto a la pared del fondo, a excepción de un par de mesas sobre las que había cajas de herramientas, unos ordenadores portátiles y cuadernos con anotaciones. En el suelo, destornilladores, alicates, pinzas, una maraña de cables, electrodos y un agujero. Era como si algo hubiese destrozado las tablillas de madera oscura para salir –o entrar– de aquella habitación.

Olivia señaló el hueco.

– ¿Qué le has hecho al suelo? –bromeó y probó el coñac.

– Esta mañana –comenzó Peter–, Walter me llamó porque había descubierto algo en la grabación que hizo de nuestro encuentro con el Observador en el laboratorio. Resultó que había implantado algo en mi ojo antes de que los otros Observadores se lo llevaran –señaló su ojo izquierdo y tomó un sorbo de su vaso–. Era un microdot con una dirección: doscientos veintiocho y medio de la calle Morrow.

Peter continuó su relato. Le habló del apartamento del Observador y su sencilla decoración años cincuenta, la colección de fedoras en el armario, los recortes de periódico en la pared, el maletín lleno de artilugios extraños que encontró en el compartimiento secreto de un mueble... Y entre una frase y otra, y tragos de Hennessy, acabaron sentados en un sillón –Olivia sobre el regazo de Peter, con los brazos de él a su alrededor; una mano acariciando su espalda y la otra sobre sus rodillas.

– … Seguí la señal y encontré el cilindro –dijo Peter.

– ¿El cilindro? –Olivia dio un respingo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. ¿El cilindro que encontramos hace 3 años? ¿El cilindro que Walter escondió para el Observador?

– Sí, ese cilindro. O al menos, uno exactamente igual... –Peter dejó su vaso vacío en una mesita cercana, junto al que Olivia había rematado hacía un minuto–. Lo traje a casa e intenté... Bueno, no sé lo que intenté –suspiró y frunció el ceño–. Empecé repitiendo los diagnósticos que realizó Walter aquella vez, y comprobé que emitía las mismas vibraciones, a 2 Megahercios y luego a 4. Pero no pasaba nada. Y de repente, se activó. Y se me ocurrió tocarlo –Olivia entreabrió los labios para dar su opinión al respecto pero Peter no le dejó hablar–. Lo sé, lo sé. Fue una estupidez, pero en ese momento me pareció una buena idea. Y creo que conseguí "abrirlo", o iniciar algún tipo ciclo, de función, porque lanzó un haz de luz hacia el techo –señaló el punto exacto y Olivia miró hacia allí–. Subí las escaleras y allí me encontré con Septiembre.

– ¿Septiembre?

Peter sonrió.

– Es el nombre en clave del Observador, pero esa parte te la cuento otro día.

La atrajo más hacia sí y la besó muy despacio, mientras notaba los brazos de ella anudándose a su cuello. Cuando se separaron, dejaron sus frentes apoyadas una contra otra.

– Me dio las gracias –continuó Peter–. Dijo que los otros Observadores le habían apartado y que necesitaba que yo activase el cilindro para poder regresar. Así que le pedí ayuda para volver a casa –hizo una nueva pausa y, sujetando la cara de Olivia con sus manos para apartarla unos centímetros, miró sus ojos de color jade, aquellos ojos que siempre habían podido ver a través de él desde aquella tarde en Bagdad.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Allí estaba de nuevo la tormenta, ensombreciendo su rostro, las mandíbulas apretadas. Pero esta vez apenas fueron un par de segundos y se había ido. Olivia apoyó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de él. Sintió la suavidad de su suéter azul, el fuerte latido de su corazón, y sintió el magnífico sosiego que fluía de él ––su cautivadora nobleza, su generoso coraje.

– El Observador me dijo que he estado en casa todo el tiempo –Peter tragó saliva y su voz se tornó ronca, más profunda, el tipo de tono que empleaba cuando estaban completamente a solas–. La Máquina me borró pero conseguí volver. Vosotros... Walter y tú no permitisteis que desapareciese del todo –respiró hondo y la barbilla comenzó a temblarle–. 'Livia, **tú** me salvaste.

La siempre-insatisfecha-agente del FBI tenía al menos una docena de preguntas –sobre la Máquina, sobre Septiembre, sobre el cilindro, sobre el escondrijo del Observador y los _gadgets_ en su maletín... Sobre todo eso y algunas cosas más. No obstante, la mujer enamorada sólo quería disipar los vestigios de dolor que centelleaban en los acuosos ojos del hombre de su vida; así que, prendió su mirada a la de Peter y alcanzó su alma para acariciarla con un ardor puro, absoluto y reconfortante. Cuando se paraba a pensar en lo duros que debían haber sido para él todos aquellos meses en los que se había visto literalmente olvidado, apartado, y convencido de que su hogar estaba en otra parte, el corazón de Olivia se partía en dos.

– Te quiero –se limitó a decirle, esperando que fuese suficiente para aliviarle.

Y lo era. Había sido suficiente para traerle de la Nada, para devolverle la existencia después de haber desaparecido de la historia.

Peter dejó a un lado sus temores y sonrió. Era inevitable. Él no era más que un hombre, mientras que Olivia era una Fuerza de la Naturaleza. Le resultaba imposible oponerse a ella y a todo el vigor de su afecto –era sencillamente irresistible. Y no tenía dudas. Así era como ella le había salvado.

Se envolvieron en más besos, más abrazos, con una nueva urgencia. Las manos de Peter se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de ella, ávidas por fundirse con su piel, en su calor. Olivia suspiró, empujada contra el despiadado esplendor de él, sometida a la belleza de su devoción. No podía negarle nada de ella; y ella era justamente lo que él demandaba en ese instante, con una autoridad ingrávida y hambrienta que la sometía, la calmaba y la impulsaba al mismo tiempo. Él también la había salvado.

– Tómate el día libre –susurró Peter, casi una súplica–. Quédate conmigo mañana.

Olivia le besó en el cuello y se rió de una manera casi imperceptible.

– Ya veremos...

– ¿Ya veremos? –repitió Peter, enarcando una ceja–. Cariño, te prometo que no tendrás alternativa –la inflexión de su voz era traviesa y sugerente–. No voy a dejarte dormir esta noche.

Y entretanto que hacía aquella declaración de intenciones, Olivia se dedicaba a no dejar ni un sólo milímetro de su oreja derecha y del cuello sin ser acariciado por su boca. Las fuertes manos de Peter alcanzaron la nuca de ella. Sus dedos buscaron el elástico que le sujetaba el cabello y lo retiraron con cuidado.

La gente con la que trataba cada día sólo veía la imagen que ella proyectaba: la dura y complicada Agente Especial Olivia Dunham. Pero cuando se quedaban a solas y no eran más que dos partes del mismo todo, él le soltaba el pelo y la perfecta representación de la concienzuda profesional se desmoronaba para desvelar a la mujer real –natural, imperfecta, arrebatadora. Quitarle el coletero era la manera en la que Peter se rendía a ella y la reclamaba al mismo tiempo. Despertaba su vena posesiva y le henchía el pecho de orgullo masculino, porque verla así era un privilegio que sólo le había concedido a él.

Olivia le sonrió y agitó suavemente la cabeza, su melena dorada esparciéndose sobre los hombros, hermosa y vulnerable.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Peter se quedó sin palabras, con la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se lo dijo todo con la mirada, como hacía siempre.

_Estoy aquí y haré lo que sea por ti. Olvídate del mundo, olvídate del trabajo. Te deseo. Te pertenezco. _

Se puso en pie, llevando a Olivia en sus brazos, y cruzó el salón de camino a las escaleras.

Era un cliché, pero no podía describirlo de otra manera: Olivia se sentía en una nube –una enorme, acogedora, mullida y preciosa nube de dicha y placer. La nube la mecía, sobrevolando y dejando atrás sensaciones e imágenes del día que estaba a punto de acabar. El primer beso de Peter al re-encontrarse en la calle había engullido todo su dolor. Ahora, con su cuerpo envolviendo el de ella, su boca bebiendo de la de Olivia y sus manos reclamando toda su piel, la había catapultado a aquella nube y todo su interior ardía como una tea.

Peter saturaba cada uno de sus sentidos con su ímpetu, llenándola y aturdiéndola. Se sentía liviana y maleable contra él. Su mano izquierda alcanzó su pecho derecho, apretando y acariciando con la suavidad y la firmeza que Olivia recordaba, pero con un anhelo distinto. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda mientras que él estaba casi completamente vestido. Los labios y la lengua de Peter abandonaron los de ella para comenzar a descender por su mandíbula, su cuello, la clavícula, deteniéndose de vez en cuando y volviendo atrás para luego reanudar su camino. Enroscó su brazo derecho en torno a la cintura de Olivia, levantándola del suelo y manteniéndola irremisiblemente pegada a él.

Olivia ancló sus muslos a las caderas de Peter y dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dedos de él atraparon su pezón. Le sintió sonreír contra el hueco de su cuello; su barba le hizo cosquillas.

– Tu ropa... –consiguió articular Olivia, la imperiosa necesidad de sentir su piel ya convirtiéndose en su nuevo propósito–. ¿Por qué la tienes aún puesta?

Peter le dejó un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla y su zurda abandonó el pecho de ella para agarrar su trasero y elevarla un poco más, de manera que, cuando fue a responderla, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba. Olivia no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

– Creo que te he distraído lo suficiente como para que te olvidases de ella –respondió, y le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa triunfadora.

Peter dio un par de pasos hasta que la espalda de Olivia quedó apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación. Soltó un pequeño gruñido al presionar sus caderas contra las de ella para mantenerla donde estaba, encima de él, apretándose contra el centro húmedo y caliente de Olivia. Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Le encantaba ver, notar, el efecto que causaba en él; sentir su fuerza entre sus piernas. Quiso quitarle el cinturón, desabrocharle los pantalones y librarle de su bóxer slip, pero sus manos no llegaban y sabía que Peter no la permitiría bajar del lugar en el que la tenía. Así que, cuando él comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, su corazón se saltó un latido y Olivia no dudó ni medio segundo en ayudarle, tirando de la prenda de algodón blanco por encima de su cabeza para arrojarla al suelo. Luego, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y disfrutó de la sensación de volver a sentir su piel desnuda, el cálido y robusto torso de él pegado al suyo.

Se reunieron en una nueva sucesión de besos abrasadores y profundos, gimiendo y ahogándose en el delirio de apoderarse plenamente el uno del otro y no dejarse ir.

Una queja quedó sofocada en la garganta de Olivia cuando las hábiles manos de Peter abandonaron su cintura y fueron a buscar las de ella, que estaban atareadas en acariciarle el pelo, aferradas a la nuca de él. Entrelazó suavemente sus dedos con los de ella mientras que no dejaba de besarla, con las intenso deseo que sentía por ella desbocado a través de sus venas. Peter la hizo estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los mantuvo así, inmovilizados contra la puerta, con su mano derecha atando las muñecas de ella. Su otra mano comenzó a descender muy despacio, apenas rozando la electrizada piel de Olivia, recorriendo todo su brazo, estremeciéndola al llegar a la axila, luego el costado... Y no quería parar, no quería dejar de acariciarla nunca.

Peter separó sus labios de los de ella y la contempló. Ojos vivaces y oscuros, mejillas encendidas, una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, el pelo largo y rubio algo alborotado, la luz que dimanaba de ella...

– Eres preciosa –murmuró, admirado.

Olivia arrugó la nariz y se ruborizó. Estaba desnuda en sus brazos, entregada a él, excitada por él, embriagada de todo lo que él era, pero la manera en que la miraba –como si no fuese real o no la mereciese– la desarmaba por completo. Cuando se trataba de Peter, siempre estaba indefensa, expuesta. Sonrió y le besó en los labios, con suavidad y firmeza, inspirando hondo, respirándole a él. Peter cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso, sin apresurarse, con todo aquel calor abrasador en su pecho barriendo la horrible desesperación bajo la que había estado sepultado durante las últimas semanas, absolutamente perdido sin ella. De repente, era como si alguien se hubiera llevado la noche y estuviese amaneciendo. Olivia era el Sol y salía sólo para él –por él. Separó su boca de la de ella y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos, cubriéndolo por completo, dedicándose a saborearlo. Labios, dientes, lengua; la devoró con todas sus ganas y la sintió temblar contra él, el cuerpo arqueado, jadeando, necesitando más. Peter sonrió para sus adentros y decidió dárselo, todo su ser prendido en el puro afán de tocarla, degustarla y amarla con todo lo que le podía ofrecer. Deslizó su zurda entre ambos, sus nudillos dejando un rastro incandescente a lo largo de la fina piel del estómago de ella, su vientre, su monte, hasta meterse entre sus pliegues.

Olivia estaba en el Edén. Peter era el Edén. Su prodigiosa boca había convertido cada fibra de su ser en fuego líquido, y podía sentirlo fluir todo hacia su palpitante núcleo. Un profundo gemido abandonó su garganta cuando los dedos de Peter entraron en ella. Intentó bajar los brazos, sus manos retorciéndose por llenarse de la carne de él, pero no la soltó. Y continuó torturándola un poco más, disfrutando de la sensación húmeda y aterciopelada, tan satisfecho por experimentar cómo Olivia Dunham se fundía bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Mientras que se deleitaba lamiendo y succionando uno de sus pezones, los labios de Peter se volvieron a curvar en una sonrisa. Conocía todas las señales. Cada suspiro, cada exhalación, cada sacudida de su bello cuerpo –por fuera y por dentro–, la intensidad de su calor allí abajo, la forma en la que repetía su nombre entre alguna que otra mención de un Dios en el que no creía... Era su Olivia, suya en todos los sentidos.

Liberó sus muñecas porque necesitaba usar la mano para sujetarla con más fuerza, para aplicar más presión. Y las manos y los brazos de Olivia rodearon sus hombros, y bloqueó su mirada en la de él. Su alma se agitó al hundirse en aquellos piélagos azules, la tesitura de la lujuria en ellos abrumadora y tóxica, y gimió de puro goce, sintiéndose delicada, colmada de la energía que brotaba de su encuentro y que estaba erigiendo su clímax.

Peter no iba a apartar la mirada. Se moría de ganas por besarla y dejarle apagar aquellos jadeos en su garganta, pero quería presenciar cada parpadeo, cada mohín... Quería mirarla a los ojos. Y Olivia quería que la mirase mientras que los largos dedos de él no paraban de bombear hacia su interior. Unos segundos más bastaron para que llegara al borde, y entonces sus suaves gemidos se transformaron en gritos, precipitándose hacia el orgasmo que Peter había forjado en ella.

Continuó tocándola unos instantes más, con suavidad, permitiéndole recuperar el control de su respiración y maravillándose de la metamorfosis, pletórico de arrogancia varonil. Cerró los ojos, pegó su rostro al de Olivia –restregando su nariz contra las ruborizadas mejillas– y aspiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones con su olor.

– Te he echado tanto de menos... –confesó, con la voz ronca y grave–. Creí que te había perdido.

Olivia le abrazó con fuerza.

– Estoy aquí, Peter. Estás en casa.

Estaba deseando demostrárselo, corresponder a su dedicación y abrumador ardor, hacerle suyo. Quería tenerle en sus manos, en su boca, en su interior. Se movió e intentó desenganchar sus piernas de Peter, pero él no se lo permitió; y Olivia vio aquel brillo perverso y carnal en sus ojos, y una traviesa sonrisa antes de volver a besarla.

La separó de la puerta, sus manos agarrando los tersos y redondeados glúteos, su boca reivindicando cada centímetro de la de ella mientras que se dirigía hacia la cama. Sin romper el contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas, se agachó y la dejó sobre el edredón de color nuez, pero Olivia no iba a cederle el mando tan fácilmente. Sabía que Peter buscaba consuelo, que necesitaba reafirmar –restituir– sus sentimientos por ella con una fuerza implacable y, sinceramente, Olivia precisaba lo mismo que él. Así que, cuando Peter intentó que se acostara, empujándola dulcemente con su cuerpo, Olivia no se movió y sus manos volaron a por el cinturón y la cremallera del pantalón de Peter. Le miró a los ojos a la vez que le desabrochaba la hebilla e iniciaron un silencioso diálogo lleno de promesas y declaraciones mutuas.

Olivia le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y comenzó a acariciarle con fuerza de arriba a abajo. Sonrió al notar cómo temblaba. Ahora era ella quien se sentía orgullosa por dejarle sin aliento, por estremecerle de la misma manera en que él la estremecía a ella. Peter palpitaba y vibraba entre sus dedos, rodeado por su mano derecha, que no paraba de moverse. Su respiración se volvió pesada y gemía palabras de manera entrecortada, su voluntad completamente desmoronada bajo las caricias de Olivia. Echó la cabeza atrás cuando la vio doblarse hacia él, y cerró los ojos ante la espléndida sensación de estar dentro de su boca, dejando escapar un asfixiado grito de placer antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo. Enredó los dedos en su melena con delicadeza, no para controlar sus movimientos sino para sentir una parte de Olivia mientras observaba cómo él se deslizaba entre sus hermosos labios.

Ella emitía tenues gemidos de agrado, recreándose en el sabor y en la consistencia, con el corazón chocando contra sus costillas mientras se perdía en el afán por devorar todo lo largo que él era.

En su cabeza, Peter tuvo que comenzar a enumerar números primos para distraerse de lo glorioso que era sentir la lengua de Olivia, porque estaba muy cerca de no poder evitar terminar allí mismo. Se consideraba un hombre con bastante resistencia y autocontrol pero, después del tiempo que había pasado separado de ella, al tenerla ahora de nuevo tan cerca y de aquella manera, sabía que iba a ser incapaz de contenerse. Le sujetó la cabeza y tiró levemente.

– 'Livia, cariño...

Olivia entendió su súplica y se detuvo, poco a poco, dedicándole unas últimas espirales de su lengua –lentas y agonizantes. Peter tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire cuando llegó al número 97 y ella se separó de él, aunque sin dejar de acariciarle con la mano. Empujó lo que quedaba de su ropa al suelo para librarse de ella por completo y se inclinó sobre Olivia. Ella recibió sus labios entreabriendo los suyos, con todo su cuerpo sumergido en el delirio de su sangre hirviendo ante la proximidad de él. Lo único que quería era sentirle dentro de ella. Así que, se apoyó sobre sus manos y se arrastró hacia el centro de la cama, mientras que él la besaba con ternura. Sintió las manos de Peter alrededor de su rostro, los pulgares acariciándole las mejillas. Olivia sonrió contra sus labios y los dedos de él bajaron por su cuello, tocaron su clavícula, la curva de sus pechos, sus costillas, luego la cintura... Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba acostada sobre el edredón y Peter iba dejando un reguero de besos allí por donde sus dedos acababan de pasar. Luego continuó un poco más allá, y lamió y besó sus ingles, el interior de sus muslos... Olivia entornó los párpados y se retorció ligeramente, dejándole claro a Peter qué era lo que esperaba de él.

Sus manos sujetaron las caderas de Olivia con firmeza en el segundo en que su boca encontró sus pliegues húmedos y calientes. Peter cerró los ojos y creyó escucharle decir su nombre, entre jadeos, pero el latido de su propio corazón le ensordecía mientras que dedicaba toda la pericia de sus labios y su lengua a profundizar en ella, absorbiendo con vigor. No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos estaba obteniendo más placer. Olivia temblaba de gozo y sollozaba voluptuosamente, agitando sus caderas contra él, tan mojada y tan ardiente que Peter podía terminar allí mismo.

Olivia volvió a pronunciar su nombre entre ruegos y afirmaciones ininteligibles cuando la mano izquierda de él alcanzó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a estrujarlo, pellizcándole con cuidado el pezón, la otra mano extendida sobre el vientre de ella, manteniéndola a su merced. Y en aquel momento, ella comenzó a arquearse, asiendo la tela del edredón entre sus dedos, tirando de ella, jadeando. Peter la sintió encogerse por dentro, vibrando, antes de gritar su nombre y desbordarse en su boca en un segundo orgasmo mayor que el anterior. Él no se desenganchó de ella hasta que el éxtasis llegó a su fin, y entonces se dedicó a relamer en torno a aquella zona, hinchada y enrojecida, dejando pequeños besos, rozándola con la nariz.

Olivia abrió los ojos y cogió la mano derecha de Peter, que continuaba apoyada en su abdomen. Se la llevó a los labios y la besó, sonriente, colmada de una felicidad que no había conocido con ningún otro hombre, una felicidad que no podía olvidar.

Peter subió hasta ella pero se tomó su tiempo, besuqueando su cuerpo, mimándola con una veneración absoluta, y Olivia abrió sus piernas para él. Apoyado en sus antebrazos, entró en ella muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, apresando los profundos resuellos de la joven con su boca, que sabía a ella; su autocontrol de nuevo puesto a prueba cuando sintió el centro de Olivia a su alrededor, sedoso y húmedo. Dejó de besarla para respirar hondo, su frente contra la de ella, nariz contra nariz, y siguió presionando ligeramente, empujando cada segundo un poco más para permitirle abrirse a él, venciendo su resistencia natural. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, recreándose, consumido por el fuego de su núcleo; las hermosas piernas de Olivia enredadas en su cintura. No importaba cuántas veces pudieran llegar a hacer el amor –Peter sabía que nunca se acostumbraría, nunca sería suficiente.

– Eres increíble –le dijo, mirando los oscuros abismos de lascivia que eran sus pupilas, tan dilatadas que, en la semioscuridad de la habitación, resultaba casi imposible distinguir el iris de color verle.

– Lo que es increíble es sentirte dentro de mí –respondió ella.

Olivia le dio un beso en la nariz, luego otro en la mejilla y, finalmente, un tercero en los labios, con su lengua recorriendo la boca de él. Le clavó los dedos en las nalgas para dejarle claro hasta qué punto había estado deseando que llegara aquel instante, intentando atraerle aún más hacia su interior, retrayendo sus paredes entorno a él. Peter no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que quedó sofocado por los besos de Olivia y se retiró de ella para volver a entrar, fijando un ritmo lento, concentrado en las soberbias sensaciones, en conseguir que cada segundo que pasase amándola fuese extraordinario para ambos.

Olivia colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Peter y cerró los ojos al clavarle los dedos en la piel, aceptando cada embestida de él con un gemido gutural. Sentía su pasión y necesidad cada vez que volvía a ella, y aquella devoción que la sobrepasaba, inquietándola y deslumbrándola por igual. En unos minutos, estaban sudando y sus respiraciones, entremezcladas con sensuales gimoteos de goce, eran el único sonido que llenaba la habitación. A veces, Peter ralentizaba tanto sus acometidas que casi se paraba. Trataba de prolongar esos instantes tanto como le fuese posible porque no había nada en el mundo que le importase más que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba exultante. Corazón, cuerpo y mente anegados de un placer que nacía del vínculo establecido más allá del contacto de la piel. Así era como el paraíso tomaba forma, con ella, y no quería que acabase nunca. Por eso mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella, una de sus manos acaparando por momentos sus pechos, su abdomen, su muslo y su trasero mientras que aguantaba su peso en la otra, los suaves maullidos de satisfacción que retumbaban en la garganta de Olivia espoleando su anhelo por apresar el paso del tiempo aquella noche, entre ellos.

Peter metió su mano por detrás de una de las rodillas de ella, haciendo que enganchara la pierna a su costado, más arriba. La alteración del ángulo le arrancó a Olivia un delicioso gemido al sentirle más fuerte, más hondo. Sus manos se agarraron con brío a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. Pronunció su nombre y le imploró. Y Peter no pudo negarse –nunca podría negarle nada. Así que, aumentó su velocidad y su potencia. Olivia recibió el cambio estrechándose por dentro y Peter lanzó un áspero gemido. Ella tiraba tanto de él, la sentía tan apretada, que parecía que le iba a partir en dos, pero podía soportar la sensación; es más, le volvía loco. Todas sus reacciones, movimientos y sonidos estimulaban y alentaban a Peter de un modo salvaje. Susurró sobre su boca, llamándola por el más corto de sus diminutivos, y supo que los dos estaban muy cerca. Volvió a incrementar el ritmo y, aunque temía hacerla daño, se impulso contra Olivia con más energía.

Sus respiraciones se convirtieron en lamentos pero no había dolor de ningún tipo, sólo Peter y su manera de tocarla allí adentro, en el lugar adecuado. Y entonces vio la expresión de sus ojos y supo que aquel hombre iba a acabar con ella. Un nueva modificación en la posición de sus caderas y Olivia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en el edredón con el arranque de una nueva explosión acumulándose en su abdomen. Susurró su nombre y le pidió más, una mano en la nuca de él, la otra enganchada más abajo de su cintura para apremiarle en su perfecto vaivén, la mano izquierda de él dibujando círculos en su punto más débil y sensible con una extremada destreza.

Y entonces, sobrevino y les inundó. Olivia cimbreaba como una una hoja en medio de un vendaval. Su mirada se nubló y se dejó llevar por aquella colosal ola de felicidad, resolución y descubrimiento, su centro en plena ignición, su alma rebosante de él. Y Peter la observó hasta que no pudo más y el orgasmo de Olivia le precipitó al suyo. Cerró los ojos y la siguió, porque era su principio y su fin, mientras que sus manos –posesivas y exigentes– atrapaban las caderas de ella sin dejar de arremeter, todo su ser complacido, a salvo, amado, en casa.

Descendieron de aquella cima muy despacio, abrazados y exhaustos. Peter no quiso salir de ella. Acababa de tenerla, pero siempre había una parte de él a la que no le bastaba. Conque siguió meciéndose, desacelerando con dulzura y suma delectación. Contemplaba a Olivia completamente embobado –su encantadora figura debajo de él, el pecho subiendo y bajando tratando de recuperar el aliento, una sonrisa resplandeciente; Olivia le miraba a él como si fuera un dios.

– Tú ganas –le dijo, acariciándole la cara desde la sien a la mandíbula–. Me tomaré el día libre.

Peter sonrió y aprovechó para rozar su mejilla contra la mano de ella.

– Veo que mis argumentos han sido convincentes.

– Hmmm... Bastante –ronroneó Olivia, sonrojándose de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su corazón duplicaba su tamaño mientras veía titilar todas aquellas emociones por ella en los ojos de él.

– Te quiero –dijo Peter, con el tono bajo y denso, cargando de transcendencia sus palabras.

Se inclinó para besarla y dejó descansar gran parte de su peso sobre ella. A Olivia no le importó. Le encantaba. Lo había extrañado. Le rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía sí para responder al beso; sus caderas apretadas contra él para no dejar lugar a dudas. Esperaba que Peter cumpliera la "amenaza" que le había hecho antes. No quería dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

* "Transparencia total" es la mejor traducción que he encontrado para "full disclosure", que es como Olivia y Peter denominan a ese juego de ser totalmente sinceros entre ellos. En español, el doblaje no es muy preciso y usa expresiones como "decir verdades" o "sólo verdad". Me parecía necesario mantenerme más cerca del espíritu de las palabras de la serie en la versión original del idioma, ya que es una expresión que se emplea en lenguaje legal y encaja a la perfección con ellos, con su trabajo.


End file.
